Subliminal
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Rip/Schrödinger


Rip/Schrödinger.

Subliminal

Conocí a Rip desde que apareció. Debió haber sido en... Pero los vampiros son difíciles y les encanta corregirte. Pero aparte de eso, Rip Van Winkle nunca se enfadaba.

Es raro que nadie lo haga realmente conmigo, siempre olvidan que existo después de matarme un par de veces. Zorin podía hacerlo hasta quince. Luego me agarraba de las orejas (¡Eso me dolía!) y me arrojaba a otra habitación. Frecuentemente a la de Rip. Si no era allí, entonces yo mismo traspasaba las paredes y la visitaba. Siempre estaba sentada en el suelo, junto al tocadiscos. Era muy anticuada, pero cuando me veía, si estaba de humor , me dejaba elegir algo de su colección. Todo era viejo, pero cuando le recordaba eso, tan sólo suspiraba y decía:

-Como nosotros, antiguos, antiguos, muy, muy antiguos...-Estirando las palabras con su sonrisa de tiburón. Sus ojos pasaban de azules a rojos y ocultaba su rostro de conejo entre su largo cabello negro. Eso me hacía alzar las cejas. ¡No soy tan viejo como ella! Debería preguntarle mi edad a Doc, otra vez. Ya me la dijo, pero olvido los números, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Rip hace lo mismo, pero a ella no le interesan ni siquiera los nombres. Rasgó las etiquetas de sus discos y no puede leerse el nombre de los autores , ni de los temas. Sin embargo, cuando yo agarraba cualquiera, ella me suspiraba:

-Ese es, mi favorito, mi preferido, es especial...-Lo cual sucedía con todos los discos. Solía decírmelo apretando mis hombros y apoyando el mentón en mi cuello. Su aliento era frío, pero yo ronroneaba y si acariciaba mi cabello, reía. Una vez se lo dije, lo de las etiquetas. Le pregunté cómo podían ser especiales, si no los distinguía. Era un poco tonto. Rip tenía sus manos en mi cintura y las frotaba lentamente de arriba a abajo. Se detuvo bruscamente y clavó sus uñas en mis costados. Casi me hizo llorar. Después volvió a abrazarme, se arrodilló e incluso lamió mis heridas, mientras reía con el timbre filoso e irritante.-Especiales... Como tú y yo... Querido... Pequeño... Niñito...-Cuando me decía eso, parecía llorar o reír. No lo supe nunca porque la ocultaba su cabello y de todos modos, era buena conmigo.

Decía muchas cosas confusas. Eso nunca me importó demasiado y Rip casi llegó a estar gustosa de MÍ presencia, durante muchas de esas tardes-noches. Cuando yo elegía uno de sus discos , ella deslizaba la aguja sobre el tema y sus ojos se alargaban, expresivos. Se arrodillaba en el suelo, juntando las manos y llevándolas a su mentón. Pasaba la lengua entre sus labios y parpadeaba varias veces. Entonces se volvía algo solemne. Como si de repente fuera el momento más crucial en su vida. Acompañaba la letra, si la había, con su voz nasal... Mirándome fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, alternando colores. Cuando al fin los cerraba, para tararear solamente, yo podía ver los primeros botones de su camisa, desabrochados. Si estaba de MUY buen humor, me dejaba rodear su cintura y apoyar mi cabeza en su falda. Y si en verdad era feliz, me acariciaba las orejas y me dejaba restregar mi nariz en su pecho. ¡Ella era fría como el hielo! Se reía cuando yo me resfriaba. De la manera más cruel.

Aprendí a saber si ella estaba de buen humor o feliz, pero no siempre por sus expresiones. Era muy contradictoria, ya lo he dicho. Cuando tarareaba, era porque se sentía alegre. Si cantaba en susurros, mirándote, quería algo contigo. Sin mirarte, sólo estaba triste. Si lo hacía muy alto, estaba ansiosa. Sin ritmo, como parloteando la letra, tenía miedo. Ni hablar si temblaba su voz. Eso significaba que estaba muy enfadada. Yo lo sé, por experiencia. Si lloraba, estaba excitada. También lo sé de esa forma.

Siempre lloraba cuando Zorin la veía, aún sin tocarla, pero con la cara demasiado cerca de sus lentes. También cuando Doc preparaba su colección de bisturís para cortarla. Con Hans siempre que lo esperaba en su cama. Y con el Mayor, supongo que cuando se sentaba en sus muslos gordos. ¡Y cuando YO la besaba y empezaba a tocarla entre sus piernas huesudas!

No fue muy fácil que ella aceptara mis otros intereses, apartados de su aburrida música. Nadie cree posible que ella y yo tuviéramos una "historia"... Rip era fea. Pero solía tener cierto encanto en esa fealdad. ¿Y yo? ¡Pues soy A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! Era inevitable que nos divirtiéramos.

Según Rip, para ella toda nuestra vida hasta hace poco, era una especie de casting. Ella tenía esos juegos de palabras y actitudes, pero cuando hablaba con el Mayor...

Ellos dos juntos, no hacían buena pareja o lo que sea que hayan sido. Yo se lo había dicho una vez: ese hombre pesa mucho... Y Rip siempre prefirió debajo, si me entienden... ¿Verdad que entienden? Ya saben... Debajo de... El que ella eligiera. ¿Cómo sé eso? Porque... ¡Yo pude! ¡Yo fui! ¡Sí!

Porque tuvimos sexo pervertido muchas veces. ¿Ahora entienden?

Me costaba mucho hacerla reír. Siempre reía cuando yo menos lo esperaba y nunca de mis chistes. No lo entiendo, porque soy muy gracioso. Cuando me pongo a jugar con bolas de lana en el regazo del Mayor, él siempre ríe. Y ni siquiera tengo que hablar. Una vez intenté lo mismo con Zorin y ella me destripó. No era muy femenina, ni siquiera en sus castigos.

Rip nunca reía cuando algo era gracioso, sino más bien cuando algo era triste. No siempre dejaba salir la risa en sí, a veces era tan solo una sonrisa abierta y chasquidos ahogados. Asustaba.

Me gustaba la forma en que rascaba mi lomo, cuando terminábamos de hacer cosas y me dormía en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Tengo que reconocer que después de alimentarse, era mucho más amable conmigo. La sangre re calentaba su cuerpo, templaba su piel y admito que me gustaba cómo olía, sin ese escozor mezcla de pólvora , naftalina y cera. Comer humanos, la hacía un poco más humana, al menos unas cuantas horas. Entonces, no me mordía. Me agarraba las orejas entre los labios y retorcía mi cabello entre sus manos. Le dije muchas veces que la quería aunque fuese tan fea. Y muchas veces , ella me estranguló en seco.

Cuando no fue así, yo toqué esa pelambre suya. Era tan larga... ¡La de la cabeza! Quiero decir, de ambas pelambres, hablo de su cabello. ¡Llegaba hasta el suelo! Muchas veces le dije que era incómodo y que no la hacía más bonita. Y muchas veces, ella usó su pelo a manera de lazo y horca. Conmigo.

En otras ocasiones, me permitía hurgar en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. En sueños, yo me imaginaba siguiendo un rastro por su piel ensangrentada. El de algún enemigo o traidor: una presa. Como las que solían señalarme en Polonia, las que corrían entre los árboles. Yo nunca las alcanzaba, pero disfrutaba de seguir ese aroma.

Rip decía que Hans y yo olíamos la muerte. No entiendo qué significaba eso. Sé cuando me dicen que huelo el miedo, pero , ¿Por qué iba a oler la muerte? Las presas estaban vivas, por lo menos las que me indicaban. Tal vez muy lentas, pero se movían. Según Rip, las personas que van a morir, huelen a muerte. Y las personas que las han matado, se contagian.

Hans y Rip no olían igual. El capitán huele a... perro húmedo, hombre sudoroso y crema de afeitar. Y Rip... Depende en qué momento. Ya les dije que me gustaba seguir un rastro, el que dejaba la sangre en su cuerpo. Siempre derramaba gotas de más que no absorbía... ¡Con toda la intención de que yo lo disfrutara! Me gustaba restregar mi cara sobre los rastros más fuertes y memorizar ese aroma "a muerte". No creo que ese en sí exista, pero si existe, lo quiero en mis recuerdos. Lástima que matar sea tan cansado. Tener armas es de por sí, cansado y pesado. Por eso soy el mensajero. Creía que tarde o temprano, el olor de la muerte se me pegaría de tanto presenciarla. Rip se rió mucho de mí cuando dije eso. Tuvo los ojos cerrados y las manos en los labios, en el pecho. Cuando los abrió, se pusieron rojos e insistió en hacerlo otra vez. Yo no dije "que no". Es obvio que soy muy deseable cuando hablo perversamente. ¿Me entienden? ¡Perversamente! De perverso. Como pervertido. Después lo hicimos, ¿Ahora entienden? ¡Muy bien por Schoooouuuuaaarrrrrrrr! Oh, sí. ¡Por mí! ¡Ya saben! ¡Schrooooooodraaaaaaaahhh!!

Pero ya, si la muerte tiene un aroma, Rip estaba inundada en ella, porque admito que olía muy bien. Incluso el cabello, cuando se subía a mis caderas y me sujetaba las muñecas, para acorralarme, formaba una especie de manto negro, deliciosamente asfixiante.

-Fue Samiel... Él me dio su don...-Suspiró una vez, cuando le pregunté si el aroma era suyo, por los humanos que comió o si era culpa del vampiro que la había comido en primer lugar. No entendía por qué esa fijación con la música. Mordí su pezón, quizás muy fuerte, y ví cómo la aureola dejaba salir un punto rojo, tibio, desde la carne oscura. Como el hígado. La sangre de Rip me hacía muy espeluznante pero también eso me hace adorable. Hasta ella me jalaba los cabellos , mientras sollozaba, enterrándome en su pecho, como obligándome a beber. Cuando llegué a cierta edad, Doc le prohibió que siguiera alimentándome de esa forma y fue también cuando ella empezó a morderlo. Un soborno, según creo. El caso es que hizo lo que quiso. ¡Hasta conmigo! Miau...

Sé que yo debo haberle gustado mucho para que lo hiciera. Ella parecía pensar demasiado, en muchas cosas...

-¡Todo a la par! ¡Todo a la vez! ¡Samiel trae todo y no me dejará nada!

Hablaba como cantando cuando se exaltaba. Reía y después se abrazaba el pecho e incluso se tocaba los senos, mirando a ningún lado. Su mente era muy compleja, en especial cuando faltaba poco para cumplir con una orden, cualquiera. Me daba algo de pereza entrar en el lugar en el que todo era viejo y con tantos pasadizos, música terrorífica de fondo. Estaba divertido si quería hacer ejercicio: correr entre los recuerdos de Rip, pasar in fraganti ante la gente que ella comió alguna vez, detenerme frente a los fragmentos más llamativos, desde torturas hasta orgías. Tuvo muchas vidas y en todas fue algo demente. Cuando yo salía, me quedaba arrodillado, con la espalda en su vientre y resguardado por sus brazos. Ella solía arrancarme la mandíbula si no sentía deseos de que yo me acurrucara a escuchar sus desvaríos.

-¡Oye eso, es la paloma! ¡Soy yo la paloma! ¿Serás tú mi paloma?

Tenía las manos frías, pero yo ronroneaba cuando pellizcaba mi torso. Me restregaba en sus brazos y la escuchaba decir eso entre risitas entrecortadas con un llanto sucio. Sangre.

Hacer eso no debe haber resuelto ninguno de sus problemas. Los vampiros que lloran deben tener problemas. Yo no sé bien qué es un problema, nunca he tenido uno... Pero...

Rip decía que era inútil tener mi amor, tan inútil como el de un mortal. Ella me clavaba la mirada como si pudiera afectarme, alzando las cejas y abriendo los ojos, volviéndolos azules, muy azules, tan azules que me hacían arrugar el hocico de rabia.

Cuando me besaba con los labios abiertos, solía terminar comiendo mi carne, o al menos arrancándola. Su cadera se deslizaba sobre la mía y mi lengua se enrollaba en mi garganta, hasta hacer que me ahogara. Ella parecía condescenderme, o al menos sólo un poco cuando me arrancaba el corazón, mirándome con ternura antes de hundir sus uñas en mi pecho. Cuando yo me desangraba, ella me decía que eso le parecía muy hermoso. Me he visto después de muerto y tiene razón: Mi cadáver es algo que ninguna mujer como Rip dejaría de notar. Una vez, ella tuvo mi cuerpo en su cama hasta que estuvo tieso. Obligaba a sus presas a dormir junto a ella. Mujeres, hombres jóvenes. Primero les hacía un corte pequeño en la garganta y luego , bebía de allí durante un par de días, dejándolos agonizar muy cerca de mí. Dijo que "yo" era una buena forma de dar una bienvenida a una cena con complejo de víctima.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo solía mentirle al decir que me gustaba su música. Odiaba esos discos de vinilo grueso de los cuales Rip era fanática. Escucharlos me hacía sangrar los oídos, incluso antes de que ella me los arrancara por no apreciar a sus "pequeños" lo suficiente.

Lo que yo más adoraba, ahora que lo pienso, era oírla cantar. Iba sólo por eso, para que ella me cantara. Como un premio a mis torturas, su entretenimiento.

No sirve pensar en eso ahora. Pero una vez, dí un zarpazo sobre su mano y ella no me asesinó por eso.

Yo pensé que en ese momento caería Hans sobre mí y me reduciría a un montón de carne aplastada. Suele tener arranques de celos, pero en realidad, Rippie puso una cruz en su relación con él cuando comenzó a halagarme. ¡Ya no se vieron tanto como antes! Todo por mí, desde luego.

Esa vez, la sujeté dos veces y cuando ella se mordió el labio, pasando de la molestia al... ¡Placer...! Yo arqueé mi lomo y decidí dejar de temblar. Me aventuré hacia ella, a su rostro...¡Fui sensual e irresistible, claro que sí!

¿Han visto a un vampiro sonrojarse? Las mejillas de Rippie parecían un par de pétalos rosados.

Los dejaré que piensen lo que quieran. Pero voy a quedarme con los discos de Rip. Sólo porque me gusta la idea de imaginar su rostro cuando entonaba una canción cualquiera, poco antes de comenzar a tocarme como solía hacerlo.


End file.
